


Till Death

by dongchan



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, horror themed but not really, some depiction of ghost shit, some graphic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongchan/pseuds/dongchan
Summary: In which Donghyun is the only human living at his house, but he's definitely not alone. But Donghyun would not have it any other way.





	Till Death

Donghyun is on his way home after a long day at work. It's already dusk by the time he starts his car, and he knows it'll be fully dark out by the time he makes it to his small cosy house. He hums along to classical music as he drives down the familiar road, which is oddly emptier than usual. But he doesn't think much of it. When Donghyun pulls his car up to the driveway, he notices the street lamps flickering, something which causes an uneasy feeling to grow.  


He dismisses the feeling and makes his way to the front door. After jabbing in the key and struggling with it for a short while, the lock clicks open which draws a sigh of relief from Donghyun. In the comfort of his own home, Donghyun shrugs off the tight jacket and changes out to a simple tee and tracksuit pants. He slumps on the couch and reaches over for the remote, and turns on the television.  


A grey static screen appears and after multiple attempts at trying to switch the channel, the screen doesn't change. Donghyun is about to give up when the sound of static stops, and the screen turns pitch black. Nothing happens, but the man can feel his hair stand on end.  


As if someone or something is there with him.  


And there is.  


Disjointed limbs with ghostly pale skin protrude from the television screen. Donghyun stares wide-eyed when the head emerges yet it's not what he expects and the face is instead at the place where the back of the head is supposed to be. The eyes are pitch black, and there's terrible stitching at the sides of the mouth, and Donghyun imagines that a knife had been used to sliced the corners of the lips to the ears. It is only when the head suddenly twists around again that Donghyun snaps out of the state of fear he's in.  


Then he books it. He jumps over the couch and runs to the first place he could think of, his bedroom.  


With trembling hands, Donghyun hastily locks the door and collapses at a heap on the floor. Then he remembers something that could help him, and he pulls himself up to move to his desk. He searches each drawer and empties out most of the useless junk in them before finding what he's been looking for, a talisman charm.  


Holding the charm to his chest, Donghyun hides under the blanket of his bed and screws his eyes shut.  


Nothing happens for a couple of minutes. But then it comes.  


Instead of the terrifying voice of the demon, he hears another boy's voice.  


To be more specific, he hears a very familiar voice.  


"Um, hey, Donghyun? Can you come out?"  
And everything becomes clear to him. That there never was a so-called demon in his house. No wonder a certain somebody was missing from the moment he stepped into his house.  
Donghyun suddenly feels his blood turn hot, and he's absolutely seething in anger.  


"Fuck off," he hisses.  


"Donghyunnie, I'm sorry! I was just bored," comes a small whine from behind the door.  


"Go haunt some other place, and leave me alone!" he spits out, and he hears a wince from the other side, as if his words were laced in venom.  


"Baby..."  


"Don't you 'baby' me, Joochan. I'm sick of it. Go away."  


"Can you please just let go of the talisman charm!" the stress in Joochan's voice is prominent now, but Donghyun is too mad to care.  


"No, I'm going to call someone spiritual to get rid of you tomorrow."  


Joochan gasps, "You wouldn't do that!"  


"Try me,"  


He can hear his name get called repeatedly after that, but Donghyun ignores it and takes his time cleaning the mess that he has just made on the desk. But Joochan is persistent, and the whines don't stop.  


With a sigh, Donghyun decides it's time to open the door.  


It reveals a troubled looking brown haired boy styled in a light blue button up shirt and simple black pants. Donghyun is a little amused at how guilty the guy looks, as Joochan has been pacing back and forth whilst mumbling something incoherent under his breath. A deep frown is plastered on his face, and Donghyun wants to smoothen out the lines of worry on his forehead. But instead, he clears his throat and watches as Joochan whips his head around in an instant. The frown instantly relaxes and it is replaced by a wide toothy smile.  


Before anything can be said, Joochan tries to step closer, but an invisible barrier forces him back and he looks directly at Donghyun in confusion before catching sight of the charm in his hand. He shuffles back and sports a kicked puppy look.  


"You still have that talisman charm on you..."  


Donghyun rolls his eyes, returns to his room and then comes back out with raised brows. "Well?"  


The blooming smile on Joochan's face is contagious, and as hard as he tries, his lips curve up in response when the boy excitedly bounds forward within arm's length.  


Then carefully, the brown haired boy stretches out his hand to cup Donghyun's face, and instead of the warm touch of skin to skin contact, it's a cool sensation of a touch that feels almost real.  


At moments like these, Donghyun knows he yearns for something that is simply impossible, and that is the wish to have skin contact with his lover.  


Joochan appears to notice that, and his eyes grow soft.  


"I wish I didn't have to die so early," the whisper comes out gentle, and a sad expression filters through the brunette's face.  


It's silent for a moment as Donghyun wonders how to respond to this. But he smiles and points out that they probably wouldn't have met otherwise.  


Joochan shakes his hear adamantly. "No, we definitely would have. There's a reason I was drawn to you," when Donghyun didn't look convinced, Joochan continues, "Donghyun, I wandered the earth aimlessly for years following my death, trying to find some sort of purpose for myself. I was lost and so alone. It was difficult. I was frustrated that no one could see or hear me at all. It's like my existence disappeared from the earth but I was still there, I couldn't let go."  


Donghyun could see the raw pain reflected in Joochan's eyes, and he feels his heart clenching painfully.  


"But I have you now."  


The weight of those words sink in, and Donghyun feels a wave of emotion hit him.  


"What if, one day, I wake up and you're gone? Whenever I think of that, I'm scared, Joochan. I'm really fucking scared."  


"Then if you one day lose sight of me, I'll wait for the day when your time on earth is up. And I'll welcome you on the other side."  


Donghyun blinks once. When the words finally register in his mind, Donghyun can't help but snort.  


"Just say you're waiting for the day I die, god. I can't take you seriously when you sugar-coat words."  


Joochan has the decency to look mildly offended and amused at the same time.  


"The one time I'm actually being romantic and you threw it back in my face," Joochan complains, cheeks puffed out as a habit to show his annoyance. He retreats into the lounge room where he sits on the couch with arms crossed and a pout on his face.  


Donghyun follows after the ghost boy, and finds his spot beside him, where he belongs.

\- - -

 

"Joochan?"  


"Hm?"  


"I love you, but seriously, if you pull that trick again, I'll really call someone to exorcise you."


End file.
